Kingdom Hearts: Combat Racing
Kingdom Hearts: Combat Rcing is another sequal to the Kingdom Hearts series. Intro Camera pans around the city for a sec and then settles in through a window and aquarium to see Donald, Goofy and Mickey and two weasels (Weezer and Fred) at the Moon Light lounge. Meanwhile, Jerry is at the kitchen looking for some cheese Plot Taking place one year after the events KH 3. Combat Racing became a new sport over time in the dangerous Neon City. Sora, Kairi, Riko, Mickey, Donald, Goofy Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku, Cloud, Airith, Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Barret, Sly, Zip and Lunk are receive an invite to the reading of Biolon's last will, as does his daughter, Zentina "Thank you for coming to Neon City. It looks like some didn't make it, ah well... I'm Zentina. Before father died, his wishes were simple, to have his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing. This special vintage he kept for the very occasion... to toast his death. Here's to old friends, and to father's untimely... death.". After offering a toast, "So, without further delay his message to us." Biolon's hologram appeared "Hello nearly friends and mostly enemies. If you're listening to this message then I must be dead, oh well... As you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons and science. Alas I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all - the Neon City Grand Championship across the Multiverse!. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you will race for me!" "Inuyasha No Way!!" "Sora Forget it!" "Donald Never" "Goofy Not Happing!" "I expect you're all riled up by now so let me tell you why you will race, and will win. If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really." "Kagome/Kairi What?!?" "Zentina Father!" "This is where my duaghter, Zentina will probably get upset. Sorry my dear. It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead by now! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, eh?" Biolon's hologram fades and Riku put his weapon into Zentina's face "What have you done to us?!" "Please, I didn't know. I drank it too. Father never did play favorites" "Barret Yeah sister, well your father's crazy that what!" "Kagome We're all crazy for coming here!" "Sly Exactly!" Sora thinks she's telling the truth and Biolon's hologram reappears. "Well, it's been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess. My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves before it's too late (laughs)!" It fades again "Donald Sora, next time don't this again!" "Sora We can handle this. We can race and we can beat Bilon at hs own game" "Zentina Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy and each of you has a racing car waiting. We're in this together, so let's get to it". Now they were all dressed in thier racing outfits for thier first day of training for the champoinship. Characters Team Keybarer *Sora (Leader) *Kairi *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Miroku *Sango *Kirara *Kohaku *Riku *Cloud *Arith *Yuffie *Leon *Cid *Barret *Sly *Zip *Lunk *Zentina *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Buford *Balgeet *Perry the Platypus *Battle Force 5 **Vert **Agura **Spinner And Sherman **Stanford **Zoom **Tezz **A.J. **Sage (Mechanic and pit crew) *Ed, Edd (Double D), n Eddy () *Dr. Doofinshmrtz (TV co-host) *The Mane Six (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash) and Spike Team Darkheart * Kurt Zisa *Trickmaster *Guard Armor *Stealth Sneak *Parasite Cage *Veli Lizard & Lurk Lizard *Prison Keeper Vandals *Captain Kalus *Krocomodo *Hatch *Sever *Scisor: A rat-like vandal *Asp: A snake-like vandal Team Sark *Zemerik *Zug *Zurks Team Vexxus *Darrious Vexxus: The main villain who is a heartless crime boss and incharge of the championship *DH-96: The deadliest Heartlesss racer ever lived. He's a cyborg, due to his robotic arms and a face plate over his mouth. His race cycle has loads of weapons and cybernetics *Bellzelga: *Dreads: Heartless race goons working for Vexxus *Pete *Toon Patrol: a group of Weasels and Pete's henchmen **Razer (Smart Guy) **Alejandro (Greasy) **Weezer (Wheezy) **Snipe (Pshyco) **Fred (Stupid) **Jeff (Flasher) **Rita (Dizzy) **Kaz (Drunk) **Mikey (Slimy) Others *Discord Vehicles Worlds *Mustafar *Yavin 4 *Nearburg Adventure Mode ﻿Mutiverse and Battlezones﻿: Category:Kingdom Hearts